The present invention relates generally to non-destructive testing systems, and more particularly, to an electrical switching device that may be utilized with a non-destructive testing system.
Conventional non-destructive testing systems are commonly used to detect flaws in various objects being inspected. For example, one such non-destructive testing system utilizes magnetic particles to detect flaws in a object fabricated using a ferromagnetic material. During operation, the object is magnetized and then suspended into a bath that includes the magnetic particles. Any discontinuities or inhomogeneities in the object, which lie substantially transverse to the direction of the magnetic field applied to the object, cause the occurrence of localized leakage fields. The localized leakage fields capture some of the magnetic particles. The particles held by the leakage fields form patterns which reveal the existence and locations of the discontinuities and/or inhomogeneities.
To apply the magnetic field to the object, the system utilizes a combination of coils that transmit a relatively high amperage low voltage current through the object being tested. To apply the current to the object, the object is coupled to a contact through a network of busbars and cables. A conventional electrical switching device is then operated to enable the current to be transmitted from a power source through the object and thus form the magnetic field around the object. However, the conventional switching device utilizes a pair of flat bar contacts to transmit the power from the power source to the object. The flat bar contacts have a relatively small surface area. Thus the portion of the flat bar that physically contacts the busbar is also relatively small. Accordingly, the conventional flat bar contacts may experience overheating and/or burning that reduces the operational effectiveness of the conventional switching device.